Evil Spam
by Delora2047
Summary: Some spam messages are more evil than others, as the Galaxy Rangers discover.


_Disclaimer: 'The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers' is copyrighted by Hearst Entertainment, Inc._

_This is a work of fanfiction and I make no profit of it.  
_

_Author's Note: Consider this a belated Shrove Monday special._

_originally published in 2002; re-published February 2009_

_

* * *

_

It's five am, and a sudden alarm jolts the Galaxy Rangers awake.

"Series 5 Rangers. Assemble in my office. NOW," Commander Walsh bellows over the intercom.

Goose starts from a pleasant dream involving the arrest of Macross, a ride with Annie and a three-day pass off world; frustrated at being interrupted, he shoots his alarm clock.

Niko is startled from her levitation exercise and drops her alarm clock from the ceiling, where it was floating, to the floor three meters below, where it shatters.

Zach gratefully awakens from a nightmare about a tea party with the Queen of the Crown, Nimrod and his former English teacher. In his joy that it was only a nightmare, he hugs his alarm clock a little too tightly.

Doc bolts upright in his bed and mutters some creative profanities pertaining to the early hour. His sensitive alarm clock jumps off the bedside table in protest.

20 minutes later, the series five team has assembled in Walsh's office.

"This is why I called you," Walsh states gravely and points to the wall screen where the following message is displayed:

_Dear fellow Interstellar Network users,_

_I offered this data crystal for sale on my website a few months ago, and here's what happened. I got threatened, nearly killed and lost my website because the data crystal contained information that is deemed illegal on certain League planets and can be used for terrorism, blackmail or spamming._

_I provided the data crystal for educational purposes only, however._

_As a firm believer in peace, democracy and free speech, I couldn't accept the ban of my data crystal. If you want to order the data crystal, you'll have to be fast, however. The Galaxy Rangers are already at my heels._

_Why was the data crystal banned at all, you might ask. Well, decide for yourself._

_It contains:_

_-- Confidential information on anyone you might want to ruin, including your ex, your boss and the Galaxy Rangers._

_-- Step-by-step manual how to get the degree of Emperor of the Galaxy for a small fee_

_-- A snapshot of the Interstellar Net_

_-- 100 tips how to legally avoid tax_

_-- 1000 tips how to illegally avoid tax_

_-- How to get a new credit record or a totally new identity, including free cosmetic surgery._

_-- How to order free cable and banned substances_

_-- How to buy land on Tortuna at a bargain price_

_Furthermore, the data crystal contains:_

_-- 250 million email addresses of perfectly willing spam victims_

_-- Every cherry cake recipe ever written_

_-- A choice selection of Andorean fractal screensavers_

_-- The newest hit by Nimrod the Cat_

_-- Much, much more that I don't have time to list because the Galaxy Rangers are already knocking at my door_

_To order this fabulous CD for only 19.99 LMU (League Monetary Units), click below._

_Fast. Before it's banned forever._

_www honestbusiness com 123456789999999999_

Silence ensues.

Finally, Zach speaks, "Sir, I understand that this form of advertisement is illegal under League Law no. 4678 b, but do you really think it is a case for the Galaxy Rangers?"

"Anyone stupid enough to believe that nonsense deserves to buy that data crystal," Goose snorts.

"This isn't about spamming," Walsh states gravely.

"It's a real threat."

"What – someone figured out a new miracle super compression algorithm to cram all that info onto one data crystal?" Doc asks, incredulous.

"No."

Walsh shakes his head with an air of superior concern.

"It's worse."

"Those get-confidential-information hack programs really work and we are to get them before anyone else does?" Niko asks, worried.

"Shall we recruit or dispatch the hacker?" Goose asks with a side glance at Doc.

"No, it's worse."

Walsh sighs deeply, the weight of the universe's security bearing down on him heavily.

"This data crystal brainwashes everyone who is stupid enough to buy it into a Crown Agent. And Senator Whiner has ordered one."


End file.
